


Lonesome Flight-path

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Alexstrasza and Tracer are on the same team today, but the dragon just can't seem to get things right.





	Lonesome Flight-path

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> this was originally going to end with them hooking up but the story took a different direction.  
> Also i have no idea is Alexstrasza is way OOC here. she's just having a bad day, ok?

Alexstrasza was having a rather bad day. She had been drawn into the mysterious Nexus of worlds yet again, which by itself wouldn’t be too bad, but she also had to deal with this overexcited parcel of potent lesbian energy that was Lena Oxton. Well, strictly speaking that wasn’t a bad thing either, in many ways it was a very good thing, but she had decided to focus on improving her abundance healing before she had seen the zippy woman. And once she had there was really no going back.

Abundance was a complicated healing move to pull off, it consisted of her tapping into the natural energies across the entire battleground and concentrating It on a single seed near her, the seed would be full to bursting in 3 seconds of healing energies, when it would be released in a small explosion of pollen around the seed. The problem arose when Lena just couldn’t sit still and was always getting hurt.

So now Tracer was having to go back and forth from their team’s base when Alexstrasza could be healing her up quickly. It was rather annoying then that Tracer didn’t seem to notice this at all. She seemed to be perpetually optimistic.

“S’alright luv, will jus’ hafta go at’m supa hard!” Tracer said as she run past the dragon, who had no idea what she had just heard.

 

To Tracer’s credit she was rather good at making up for Alexstrasza’s earlier folly, darting around taking out near every enemy she saw. Little men in robot suits, demons, and every manner of fowl things fell before the dual pistols of Tracer.

Alexstrasza had to hustle to keep up with Tracer, it was her responsibility to keep her alive. She wasn’t doing too bad either. Channelling her own natural healing did take a bit out of her, but it was a small price to pay to keep that feisty lesbian alive and kicking butt.

Tracer was unstoppable, and with Alexstrasza behind her healing, she couldn’t fail.

But there was always a metaphorical “bigger fish”, and that came in the form of a lich. The large skeletal mage had fought tracer a few times this battle (and lost each time) so when he levitated over to them Tracer didn’t panic, she strafed around him firing when she could.

But the chains that he caught both of them with put a stop to that.

“Jeez Lextra, buy me dinner first.” Tracer said as they both vanished into oblivion.

 

She had died in the Nexus before. It wasn’t really much of anything. Just the swirling purple vortex that she saw when she got drawn into it for a battle.

 

She awoke slumped on the altar inside their side’s base.

“Ugh.” She said and flopped back to lie down flat.

The sun shone down at her, she felt the warmth on her skin, calming her a little bit. Then a shadow passed over her and she opened her eyes.

“What’s the matter, luv?” Tracer said, leaning over her.

“I don’t know.” She said, closing her eyes to avoid the eclipse that Tracer’s head was causing.

“Would ya like me to stay with ya and talk through it?” Tracer asked.

“You’re kind, Lena, but you should probably get back to the battle.” She said.

“Nah, its all good, looks like we’re gonna win anyway.” Tracer said, the obscuring shadow blocking Alexstrasza’s vision moved slightly as tracer looked across the battlefield.

“Alright, if you want.” She said reluctantly.

“Now let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” Tracer said, and picked up Alexstrasza, she walked around the Altar and under the shade of some nearby trees. She put Alexstrasza down so she was seated against an old trunk. “Now, what’s really bothering you?”

“I told you, I don’t know.” Alexstrasza said with a grain of frustration.

“Can I help you think back to what it might have been?” She asked.

“If you think so.”

“Ok, how were you this morning?”

“I was fine. The afternoon was fine too.” Alexstrasza said, deciding to skip what she thought Tracer’s next question would be.

“How about when you arrived here?” Tracer asked.

“Well i- i- I chose the wrong power to support this team.” Alexstrasza looked down. “To support you.”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Tracer said. “You made a little mistake, there’s always next time.”

“I know, but I-“ She said. Stopping when Tracer reached out and hugged her.

“You don’t need saw anything else, it was tiny and we still won.” Tracer said.

“But what if we hadn’t?”

“Then we would have lost, but like I said, there’s always next time.” Tracer assured her. “Please listen to me when I say me and the rest of the team hold no ill will towards you.”

“I- I know you don’t, but-“ Alexstrasza said, and Tracer cut her off, guessing what she was going to say.

“But some others have.” Tracer surmised. She hugged the dragon tighter and said. “People like that just want people to hurt. I don’t know why.”

“Yeah.” Alexstrasza said, then asked. “How are you always so cheerful Lena?”

Lena considered for a second.

“I guess its because of my friends.” She said.

“Oh.” Alexstrasza said. The life of a Dragon was a solitary one.

“Even when we’re apart, I think of what they might say to me to encourage me.” She said. “Lucio’d probably say something like ‘ _Come on, keep your head up_.’, and Mei would say something like ‘ _Tracer, you're so amazing! You inspire me_.’”

“That sounds nice.” Alexstrasza said. It truly did.

“And its true of you too.” She said. “Alexstrasza, you inspire me. You’re only feeling this bad because you want to do better, and that is what’s important.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“I think I can see the enemy’s base being overrun, when the portals open do you want to visit me in my world?” Tracer offered.

“I- I’d like that.”


End file.
